


In Dr. Novak's care.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Anesthesia, BDSM, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Doctor Castiel, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Evil Castiel, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced breakdown, Forced diaper use, Head Shaving, Hosed down, Humiliation, I do not condone this at all, I'll think of more when they come, Kidnapped Reader, Kidnapping, Latex Gloves, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Mental Breakdown, Mindless reader, NOT AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Torture, Pulling teeth, Reader-Insert, Scat, Sex Toys, Showers, Solitary Confinement, Stockholm Syndrome, Straight jackets, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, bedpan, bound and helpess, dark story, disgusted with myself, medical gag, neck brace, nose hook, pissing, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader's car breaks down and her boss, Dr. Novak, helps her and brings her back to his place. So many red flags were going off, however now, it's too late. The reader is in Dr. Novak's care.





	1. How it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags. This is going to be very dark and much unwanted

You hated driving at night, especially with your car. It had been giving you trouble lately. You felt it start to slow down on an empty stretch of road. 

“No, no, no.” you said. 

You got out and looked around. You’ve seen this horror movie before and it did not end well. Just then a car came and pulled over. You knew that car. It was Dr. Novak’s car, he was your boss, you worked as his receptionist. He got out and came over to you.

“I thought that was you.” he laughed a little. 

“Dr. Novak, hi”

“Need help?”

“Oh. No, no. It’s okay. Well, yes do need help, but” you sighed.

Castiel waited for the tow truck to come and take your beloved car away. He offered you to stay at his place. You politely declined, but he insisted and you went home with your boss. When you walked in you saw that he had two roommates. 

“Oh. You have a full house, I don’t want to put you out” you said turning and he grabbed your arm a little tighter than you would have liked.

“Non sense. It’s quite alright, Y/n.”

“I’ll be out of here tomorrow” you noticed Castiel smirk and his two roommates laugh a little. Yeah, you were defiantly going to be buried in the backyard somewhere.

“Don’t you worry about a thing. Please, let Dean show you to your room.”

“May I-I have something to sleep in.” 

“Oh course.” Castiel smiled, letting go of your arm. 

Everything in your body was telling you to turn around and get the fuck out of that house. Dean led you downstairs. Sirens and red flags were going off in your head and your breathing picked up a bit. Dean turned and gave you a reassuring smile.

“The spare bedroom is down here, it has a bathroom. Otherwise, you’d have to share with three men.” He explained.

“Oh” you breathed a little relived.

When you got to the room, Dean left and you looked a little skeptical. This was a huge basement with many rooms. Curiosity got the better of you and you turned to leave and Castiel was right there. You screamed a bit.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay.” you said. Castiel reached up and placed two fingers on your neck to feel your pulse, he looked at his watch.

“Your pulse is a little fast.”

“I’m just nervous” you said and he removed his fingers.

“There’s no need to be nervous. I will have Sam come down and check you out.”

“Oh. No, honestly, Dr. Novak, I’m fine.” 

“Even so. Please.” You nodded. 

Castiel handed you a t-shirt to sleep in and left to get Sam. You closed the door and got undressed and pulled the t-shirt on. There was a light knock on the door. 

“Com-come in” you said and Sam walked in.

“Castiel asked me to check you out.” He said placing his bag down.

“Really, it’s nothing.”

“We know. But what kind of hosts would we be if we didn’t take care of our guests?” you laughed a little. “Please sit on the desk.”

You did. It was higher than the bed, you figured easier for Sam, since he was so tall. He placed his stethoscope around his neck, wrapped the blood pressure cuff around your arm. He placed the buds in his ears and placed the stethoscope on the inside of your elbow. When he finished, he took the cuff off and listened to your heart and lungs.

“Deep breaths” he coached.

You tried your best, but this was all very strange. You had noticed that Castiel had taken a sudden liking to you and you didn’t mind at first. You thought he was very handsome and so were his roommates. Sam gave you the okay and left. Castiel came back with an extra tooth brush and tooth paste.

“Are you feeling less nervous?” Castiel asked and you nodded.

“Yes. Sorry, I just watch a lot of horror movies” he let out a chuckle.

“I understand. I hope you have a good rest. I will see you in the morning” 

You had a hard time falling asleep. Something still felt very off about this whole situation, but eventually you fell asleep. 

The next morning you were woken up by someone speaking your name calmly. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Dean kneeling by your head and stroking your hair. You tried to moved your arms and legs, but you were restrained and not only that, naked. You tried to scream, but Dean placed a hand over your mouth.

“Shhh. Shhh. Sweetheart, Dr. Novak is waiting for you. Sam and I are going to get you ready.”

“NNNNN” you tried to struggle. 

“Shhhhhhh. You just stay quiet.” He was oddly soothing.

Sam slipped on a pair of latex gloves and brought over a diaper. Dean also put gloves on. You watched as Dean lifted your butt up and Sam slipping the diaper under you. Dean removed his hands and went over grabbing something, you couldn’t see. All you were focused on was Sam putting a diaper on you. 

“You’re doing such a good job. Dr. Novak will be very pleased.” Sam praised. 

You were to frozen in fear to do anything. Your head was telling you to fight back, but nothing. Next Sam placed a collar around your neck before getting your arms out the restaurants and holding your wrists tight. You saw Dean come towards you with a straitjacket. You started shaking your head furiously.

“Be a good girl” Sam whispered in your ear.

With a little fuss, Dean got it on you and Sam did it up. Dean got your legs out of the restraints and lifted you into a wheelchair and strapped your legs to that. Sam Changed his gloves and came over with a medical spreader gag.

“Please open your mouth” Sam said. you shut it tight. “Dean, if you could assist me.” 

“Come on, sweetheart” Dean plugged your nose and moved your chin down. Sam got the medical gag in and locked it. “There’s a good girl.”

“One last thing” Sam said.

You shook your head side to side seeing what Sam pulled out. Dean held your head still while Sam placed the nose hooks in and Dean attached it to the back of your collar. You were sobbing now, what the fuck did you get yourself into. This had to be a dream. 

Dean and Sam took off their gloves. Dean wheeled you down a long hallway in the basement where you were met by Castiel waiting outside a door, dressed in black pants, a white button down and his lap coat.

“Ah, Y/n. Right on time” he smiled.


	2. Day one.

“Thank you for getting my patient ready.” Castiel said to the boys. You sat there scared. “Y/n, from the moment I hired you, I know there was something special about you. You’re in my care now. We’re going to take excellent care of you.”

Castiel opened the door and Dean wheeled you in. The room had a metal table, with restraints. And tools and toys. Next to the table, was a medical chair. Sam undid your legs and pulled you up. Castiel snapped on some gloves and so did Dean. Sam lifted you to the chair and held you while Dean strapped your legs in. Sam strapped your head down. 

“Has she used the diaper?” Castiel asked.

“AAAAAHHHHHH” you screamed when you felt Dean run a hand up and down your diaper. He squeezed and patted. He stuck a finger in. 

“Dry” Dean stated. 

Castiel walked over to the table, grabbing a pen light and tongue depressor. 

“Alright, I’m going to need you to use the diaper. If you refuse, I will have to insert a catheter. Say ah.” Castiel placed the tongue depressor on your tongue, but you didn’t say anything. “Please, cooperate” he soothed.

You did as you were told. Castiel threw the tongue depressor away and then he placed a thumb on your nostril and pulled it back a bit shining the light in and he did it on the other side.

“I want you to follow my finger” He held a finger up and asked you to follow it. “ Good.”

Castiel lifted your eye a bit and looked in and did the same on the other sid.e He handed the penlight to Dean and Sam handed him the otoscope. Castiel looked in your ears and handed it back to Sam. Castiel turned his gaze to Sam.

“Please apply pressure to her bladder. I need her to use the diaper before I do that exam.” Sam nodded. “Dean, please keep your hand on the diaper so we know when it’s used.” Dean nodded. “I’m going to test your gag reflex. Deep breaths.” He said.

You jumped when you felt Dean’s hand on your diaper. Sam lightly added pressure to your bladder and Castiel stuck a finger down your throat and you gagged a bit. He tsked and did it again.

“Dr. Novak. Perhaps some vibrating stimulation on the bladder will help this patient.” Sam suggested.

“Very well.” Castiel nodded. “I’m going to do two fingers now. I want you to relax, my dear.”

“NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” you screamed when you felt the vibrator on high, being placed on your bladder. You couldn’t hold it and you let go and wet your diaper. Dean started rubbing you.

“Excellent. I’m going to test you with two fingers and we will get you out of this wet diaper.” 

You gagged when two fingers went down, but Castiel didn’t mind. Next thing you knew Castiel was changing his gloves and getting you out of the wet diaper. He wiped you with baby wipes.

“You will be in diapers when you are not on my table. However, when you are, if you are in need of the bathroom a bedpan will be provided.” 

“Dr. Novak, I have the enema ready” Dean stated.

“Good. You will need it in order to do a proper exam. No need to worry about holding it. I will plug you up.”

You screamed and screamed as Castiel probed you anus. Then the nozzle was inserted and Dean turned the water on. You whined and cried. Sam rubbed your stomach to sooth any cramping. When you took the water, Castiel removed the nozzle and inserted the plug. He took his gloves off and walked by your head.

“There’s a good girl.” He said stroking your cheek.

When five minutes were up, Dean rolled over a little table with a bucket. Castiel put new gloves on and pulled the plug and everything came out.

“NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO” you screamed. 

“I am very pleased with the results. Sam, please wipe inside the anus to make sure it’s clean.”

Sam put gloves on, wrapped a baby wipe around one finger and stuck it in. When he was finished Castiel came over and placed a new diaper on you. Dean undid your legs and Sam lifted you back in the wheelchair, securing your legs.

“It is time for some food. You’re going to need it.” Castiel said.

Sam wheeled you into another room and pushed you up to a table, locking the chair in place. Sam, with gloves still on took your gag out and grabbed your mouth and held it tight and leaned in.

“The gag is out so you can eat, however the nose hooks stay on. I will be feeding you, you will eat what I give you and you will not speak. Is that understood?” you nodded “Very good” Sam patted your cheek.

Sam fed you mashed foods and soup. He gave you some water and then put the gag back in. He was so nice yesterday, what was going on. This had to be a dream. It had to be. You found yourself back on the chair, legs strapped in, diaper off.

“I will be preforming a standard gynecology exam” he told you. 

“NNNNNN” you screamed.

“I will start with the exterior” You shut your eyes tight as Castiel examined you. “Dean, the lube.” Dean placed some on Castiel’s gloved hand. Castiel dabbed it on your clit and started to rub. “Sam, please take note that we will pump up her clitoris” 

“Yes, Dr. Novak.” Sam wrote it down on your chart.

“Dean, the speculum, with lube.”

Dean lubed it and passed it to Castiel. He inserted it in you and started opening it. He turned on a light and started examining it. 

“I will be taking a pap smear.”

“AAAA”

“There we go.”

Castiel pulled the speculum out and inserted two fingers and started to feel around. without warning a finger was in your ass and in your vagina. He pulled out and turned to Sam and whispered something. Your eyes darted around the room and Dean was there rubbing a hand on forehead.

Again you were back in a diaper, wheelchair and this time all three men went with you. Dean stopped outside the room and Castiel pulled out some keys. He opened it and you saw the padded room. Sam unstrapped your legs and lifted you up. You shook your head as he walked you in the room.

“You will stay in this room until lunch. I will expect this diaper to be wet, am I clear?” you shook your head. “That was an order” you nodded. “You will be left alone, with one of us coming in to check on your diaper, periodically.”

“NNnnnnn” you whined.

Sam stepped out and the door was shut in your face and you heard it lock. You started sobbing and sobbing. You still had the straitjacket on, medical gag and nose hooks. Everything seemed to go by so slowly. First Dean was the one to check on you.

“Come here” he said and you tried to stand up. “Crawl” and you did. He pushed you down and ran a gloved hand up your diaper. “You need to use this.” He smacked your ass. 

Once again you were left alone. Finally it was time for lunch. Castiel was the one that came to check on you. You had used the diaper. He came prepared and ran a gloved hand up and down, squeezing and patting. 

“Very good.”

Sam and Dean came in to hold you down while he changed you diaper. Then you were strapped to the wheelchair and this time Dean fed you lunch. What were they going to do for the rest of the day. You were nervous, you wanted to get out, but you couldn’t.

Castiel placed you back in the padded room until dinner. You were left alone, sobbing and sobbing, still bound and gag. This time, no one came to check on you. You were left alone in your own piss for hours, diaper full. After you were changed and had your dinner, you were wheeled to your room. 

Dean strapped your legs to your bed while Sam took the nose hook off and collar. He took the medical gag out and Dean undid the straitjacket, freeing your arms. A t-shirt was placed over you and your arms were secured to the bed. They left and Castiel walked in.

“Wh-why are you doing this” you asked.

“Because I can” he answered before turning off the light and closing your door.


	3. Worse than your worst nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me...sorry about that.
> 
> Warning: mentions of poop and mental break.
> 
> This is a really dark chapter, so please be careful.

You cried yourself to sleep that night. This wasn’t a dream at all; this was your very harsh reality. You feared for your life, you knew not to disobey them. That was for sure. This could not be the same man that you worked with for half a year. 

In the morning you were woken up by a smell. Of god, it was you. You actually messed the diaper. Sam and Dean walked in.

“Smell that” Dean smirked.

“What a good girl you are.” Sam cooed immediately got to work. Sam changed your diaper and got you in a new one. 

“Dr. Novak gave us strict instructions. You be a good girl, while I wrap these bandages around your head.” Dean said.

You froze in fear again as Dean started to wrap the bandaged around, starting with covering your eyes. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. The next bandaged went under your chin and over the top of your head. Finally your head was wrapped up and you couldn’t see anything. The only thing that wasn’t covered was your nose and mouth.

You jumped when you felt Sam place the blood pressure cuff around your arm. While this was being down, Dean listened to your chest. They unstrapped your arms and you found yourself in the straitjacket again. You whimpered now totally helpless as you were wheeled to the exam room.

“Excellent. Patient is totally helpless” Castiel said.

“Patient presented with a soiled diaper.” Sam said.

“Well done” Castiel cooed. “Get her on my table. Jacket off.”

Sam and Dean helped you up on the table and your legs were strapped down and then the jacket was off and your arms were bound straight out to the side.

“Electro stimulation is what we will be doing with you today.” Castiel spoke putting gloves on. So did Sam and Dean. A biting guarded was put in your mouth and you whimpered. 

“That’s it.” You heard Sam say as you bit down.

You felt electro pads be placed by your clit on each side and your vaginal opening on either side. Then you felt one on the top of your breasts and bottom. 

“I will administer the first shock.” Castiel said and he turned the dials you bit down and arched your back as jolts of electricity went through you. “Very good” he turned it off. “Throughout the morning, we will administer a bunch of shocks. Working our way up to using toys to push you over the edge.“

“NNNNN”

“Bedpan” Dean prompted.

“Yes, as I spoke of yesterday, I bedpan will be provide, however you are on my table and this will be a bit trickier.”

“Perhaps the patient will just have to release everything on the table. We can wash her after.” Sam suggested. You really wished he would stop.

“Very good.” 

You felt the chords be taped to your leg and Castiel explained it was so you wouldn’t pee on them.

“MMMMMMM” Castiel turned the switch on and you started to move.

“Patient is experiencing some arousal.” Dean noted and wrote it down.

Castiel turned the switch off and you panted. You jumped when you felt a finger run up your folds. The person started rubbing you and patting your vagina.

“How are her nipples?” Castiel asked and you knew he was the one between your legs.

“Erect, Dr. Novak.” Dean said.

“Good.” His hand was removed and you felt the jolts again and then you relaxed. This went on for an hour.

“Dr. Novak, it appears her rectum is contracting. “ Sam said and he lightly pulled apart your butt cheeks. “Patient needs to make a bowel movement.” Sam let go of your ass.

“Once she has done so, I will continue.” Castiel said.

You started moving your head side to side then you felt someone, must have been Dean, strap your head down. You were mortified when you felt yourself actually go on the table and you had to lie in in.

“Please asses the feces” Castiel said.

“Smooth and soft, like this morning. It squishes easily, more mess to clean up, but perfectly normal.” Sam said in a clinical tone.

“Thank you, Sam. Lets administer the next round of shocks.”

Your back arched and you felt yourself keep lowering into the mess you made on the table. Castiel picked up a vibrator and turned the switch off. He placed the vibrator on you.

“MMMM” 

“Patient has excellent response.” He said and Sam wrote it down. “Please flip the switch” 

Sam flipped the switch and the motion of the vibrator and the shocks made your stomach clench. After a minute the shocks stopped and so did the vibrator. That went on for an hour and a half. Always bringing you to the edge and stopping. You were sobbing, sweating and panting. 

“Now, the next time you will feel very intense orgasm. Once you have achieved bliss, we will have to monitor you. You will be given fluids Intravenously and we will clean up your poop. I will discuss what happens after that.” 

It started with you being rubbed and fingered slightly, then the fingers were removed and little shocks started to come. Slowly Castiel turned up the voltage. He never went higher than three. Finally the vibrator was added and you tried to breathe and move. Finally you came, trying to scream. Your whole body ached.

Quickly the electro pads were taken off and someone was cupping your vagina. Dean placed a tourniquet around your right arm and with this gloved hand helped your hand go into a fist. You screamed when you felt the needle go in and Dean started the fluids. 

Castiel came by your head and tapped your chin taking the bite guard out. Sam placed a pulse oximetry on your finger. You waited for them to take your bandages off your face, but they never did. Sam took your blood pressure and Dean monitored your fluid intake.

“Dean. Please help my clean her bottom” Castiel said.

Everything seemed to go by in a blur, you felt your legs be held up higher and your ass thoroughly wiped. You must have passed out of something because when you woke up, you were on a softer bed, everything still attached to you and a diaper was put on. You felt the IV be taken out. Castiel came over to you.

“You were out for an hour. Your vitals are stable. “ 

You were still a bit groggy to do anything and the straitjacket was put back on you. You were lifted back in the wheelchair, legs restrained. You whimpered when you felt a strap go around your chest.

“This is just a precaution” Dean said.

Sam squeezed your nose and your mouth opened. This time Castiel put in cheek retractors like what the dentists used. Then you felt a neck brace being put on. You were totally immobile.

“We will be sending you back to solitary confinement, like yesterday.” Castiel said in a soothing tone. “This can sometimes lead to a bit of a temporary mental break, so we don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

You felt yourself be wheeled into the padded room, you figured, you still couldn’t see anything. Someone put the brakes on; you didn’t know what direction you were facing. You literally couldn’t move. 

“We will come in here and asses your mental state before dinner.” Castiel said “If you are stable enough, you can return to your room for the night. However, if you are unstable, we will you stay in this padded room.”

With that you were left alone. You tried to move, you couldn’t scream, you could only pant. Your body ached, your diaper filled with both piss and shit. You started grunting when you heard the door open. 

“My, what a full diaper.” Sam noted.

“We will take the bandages off first” Castiel said.

You shut your eyes as you felt the neck brace being removed and bandages being taken off. You knew they were all off because you could see the light. You slowly opened your eyes to see the three of them staring at you. Castiel stepped forward and took the cheek retractors out.You screamed. High pitched screeching . You tried to moved your arms. 

“Y/n, Y/n” Castiel snapped and you stopped screaming. Dean placed gentle hands on either side of your face. “Very good. Would you like something to eat?” you whimpered and nodded. “First Sam and I will change your dirty butt. Get you in a fresh diaper, how does that sound?” 

Your eyes darted around the room, you were shaking. You wanted to get out. The strap was being removed from your chest and you started rocking and slamming yourself against the chair. You started screaming again.

“Patient is experiencing a break.” Castiel said to the boys. “Y/n, honey” he said calmly. "Do you know who I am.” You started sobbing and you nodded. “Good. Do you know where you are?” you nodded. “If we let you out of this chair will you be a good girl?” you nodded.

Sam and Dean unstrapped your legs and helped you up. Castiel stroked your cheek. You whimpered and leaned forward. Castiel wrapped his arms around you. 

“How about we get you out of this diaper” Sam soothed.

You let them lower you to the ground and they put gloves on and changed you. When you were dressed you were lowered back into the chair and wheeled to the table. It was Castiel who fed you, giving you praises as you ate. So did the boys. Why were they being nice now? What was going on? You were wheeled back into the padded room when you were done and you started to whimper.

“Dean is going to take the jacket off and Sam will be doing your vitals. This is just to see if you are capable of staying alone.” Castiel whispered and you nodded.

When you were freed your arms with immediately secured to the chair. Sam took your pulse, blood pressure. He checked for a fever. He listened to your chest and nodded. Dean got you back in the straitjacket. Sam got you out of the chair and Dean pushed it out of the room.

“Sam feels you have passed” you sighed in relief. “However, from your actions earlier before dinner, I sense that you are a danger to yourself.”

“N-n-no. Please! Please!” you begged.

“Unfortunately, you will be in solitary confinement until further notice. The only time you will see us is in the morning, noon and night when we come change you and give you food.”

You screamed bloody murder as the boys left you and locked the door. You begged for Castiel to come let you out. You prayed for a miracle, someone to come rescue you and save you. What you didn’t know was that this room was also sound proof and the boys walked upstairs and locked the basement door too.


	4. Solitary confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings.  
> being left alone and chained up. No contact.

**Day 1 of solitary confinement**

In the morning Castiel, Sam and Dean entered the room. You were on the floor crying. The wheelchair was brought in, they crouched down and you scampered to a corner of the room.

“Good morning” Castiel said.

“Diaper was not used.” Sam said.

“Very well.”

Sam and Dean held you and you struggled and they got you into the wheelchair. Castiel restrained your legs. Dean got you out of the straitjacket and you started to fight, but your arms were pinned to the chair as the boys tied your arms down. Dean strapped your waist and chest down. You tried to scream, but your voice was hoarse.

“Dean, bandage her head like yesterday” Castiel said.

Dean nodded and he started. You could no longer see Castiel the bandages. Once again the neck brace was attached and the cheek retractors. Then the door shut and you were alone. You panted and moaned.

Four hours later you had wet and messed yourself. Sam and Castiel walked in and snapped on gloves. You groaned when you were unstrapped and brought down to the floor, changing your diaper. You didn’t put up a fight. You were too tired to. What was his plan? Did he want you to be a drooling mess. No longer speaking. Just an obedient, mindless person.

You were placed back into the wheelchair and brought for lunch. You were met by Dean, who took your cheek retractors out. Castiel fed you, placed them back in and brought you to the padded room. Alone again until the three boys walked in, you had dinner and then it was time for bed.

Sam took the restraints off your chest and waist and your arms The neck brace was off and you were back in the straitjacket. Castiel put the neck brace back on and the bandages we still on. He took the cheek retractors out. Dean strapped you back in.

“You will be like this all night long.” Castiel said

“Sleep well.” Sam said and you struggled while the boys left.

**Day 2 of solitary confinement**

The boys came in. Sam’s gloved hand pinched your nose and Castiel’s gloved hand put the cheek retractors back in. Sam and Dean got you out of the chair and changed your diaper. The wheelchair was removed, but nothing else was. Your head was still bandaged.

“There’s our good girl” Castiel said patting your cheek.

“Uuuuu. Uuuuuu.” You panted.

“Let’s see how you behave today, hmm.” Castiel said.

“Uuuu. Uuuuu.” You couldn’t see anything at all.

“These walls are padded, so you won’t hurt yourself.”  Sam said, you felt him literally back you into a corner.

“What a good girl” Castiel said. You did was hear the door shut and something open. “Y/n, we are outside of the door, we have a little window open. Come to us.” You didn’t move. “Come on.”

You slowly started to move. Castiel had stopped talking, so it was hard for you to sense where they were. You were shaking, this was so humiliating. You couldn’t feel your way around.  You turned a bit and walked right into a padded wall.You wondered around aimlessly in the room, you walked into another corner. Finally Castiel spoke.

“That will be enough.” You heard the window shut and you were left alone.

**Day 3 of solitary confinement**

Today started with the boys lifting you out of the chair and changing your diaper. The neck brace was taken off and the bandages were too. You blinked a few times and looked around the room.

Dean wrapped his arms around you, Sam pinched your nose, lowered your chin and the medical gag was put back in by Castiel. Sam attached the collar and nose hooks again and they left.  Your legs were a bit shaky as you were left to roam around the room.

You didn’t make any noise; you didn’t want to put up a fight. You just wanted to be a good girl. You were getting used to using the diaper since there was nothing you could do about it. This day was much of the same when it came to the feedings and changing. In the late afternoon the men came in. Castiel had a Hitachi vibrator. 

“Lets get your diaper full of poo, piss and cum.” Castiel smiled.

Sam and Dean lowered you to the ground. Your legs were bent and they helped your legs open. Castiel put latex gloves on and patted your diaper. You hadn’t used it since your changing before lunch. He turned the vibrator on and placed in on you.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” you screamed at the sensation.

“There’s a good girl.” You rolled your hips. “Are you going to cum for me?” you nodded.

“UUUUUUUUUHHHHH” you screamed as he moved the vibrator up and down.

“That’s it.” He praised. “I bet that feels good, huh?”

You finally came and you were left alone. At night the medical gag and nose hook was taken out. You had an easier time sleeping since they brought in a bed for you to sleep in.

**Day 4 of solitary confinement**

When you woke up you were strapped naked to the bed. Castiel was there, putting latex gloves on. He picked up the nose hooks and attached it to the strap that was across your head. He placed his hands on either side of your face.

“Open your mouth” he cooed.

You did and regraded it. A plug it, double strap tube open style gag was placed. He placed the plug in. and left the room.  You couldn’t move, you weren’t in a diaper. Did they really expect you to just go on the bed?

You tried to avoid it, but you really had to pee. You urinated on the bed. You cried and cried as you felt yourself taking a dump. You laid there in our own piss and shit. You waited and waited for them to come get you for lunch, but they never came.

Why weren’t they coming? They always came to check on you. By the end of the day, you were lying in your own filth and the smell was hitting you. You wanted to gag, but couldn’t. It was dinner time and still nothing. An entire day with no contact. No one did come. You were in complete isolation.

**Day 5 of solitary confinement**

The door opened and all three men entered wearing surgical masks and latex gloves. You’re shaking, where were they. Dean came over and stroked your hair. Sam came with a bottle of water with a long tube. He removed the plug from the gag and slipped the tub in your mouth and slowly started squeezing water in your mouth.

“That’s a good girl” Dean soothed.

“Patient appears to have made excellent progress over the past few days.” Castiel said crouching down and inspecting your vagina. “Your bowel movements were regular?” Castiel asked you and you nodded. Castiel spread your lips apart. “Any discomfort urinating?” he said looking intently at your vagina.

“Patient says no” Dean said.

“Very good.”

Sam pulled the tube out of your mouth and Dean took the gag out. He undid the nose hooks and pulled it out. Castiel and Sam took your leg restraints off. You were lifted up and placed on the ground. Castiel removed his gloves. Sam and Dean held tightly to you and you were escorted to a different room.

It was concrete with two poles up right, with cuffs for arms and legs in the middle of the room. In the center of the poles was a drain pipe. You were chained to the poles. Castiel put on new gloves and picked up a hose with a sprayer nozzle.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Castiel said.

Sam and Dean, stood at the front, still with masks and gloves on. Castiel turned the hose on and started spraying you. You let out a scream as the water hit you. It wasn’t too hot or too cold. He sprayed your front and moved closer to you. He moved to your back side and you whimpered when you felt the spray hit your ass. He pulled your butt cheek and sprayed in there. He moved up and sprayed your hair, running his fingers through your hair. He turned the hose off.

“Please lather up the patient.” He said.

Sam and Dean grabbed body soap and started rubbing it all over your body. Up and down your legs and arms. Dean changed his gloves and grabbed the shampoo and started washing your hair. Sam reached down and started rubbing your vagina with soap. Gentle circles and he would slowly dip a finger in.

After a few more rubs they switched positions. Dean’s fingers gently massaged your temples while Sam cleaned your butt. When you were all lathered up, the boys removed their gloves and stepped to the front while Castiel hosed you off. The soap going down the drain pipe.

“Sam, please get the towels, Dean, if you could use the hose, while I get the shampoo out.” Castiel spoke.

Gently and carefully Castiel rinsed the shampoo from your hair. Dean passed the hose back to Castiel and he finished hosing you down. Castiel put the hose away and took his gloves off.  Sam was ready with a big towel. Dean undid your leg restraints and arms. You dropped you the ground shivering and sobbing.

Sam was there in an instant and wrapped you in a warm towel. Dean placed your head in his lap, stroking your hair. Castiel knelt down in front of you.

“Patient seems to no longer be harmful to herself or others. Let’s get you out of solitary confinement and into something warm. How does that sound?” He whispered. You just nodded.

You were in Sam’s arms and he carried you to your room. He placed you down on your bed. He got you in a diaper and black and white plaid pajama bottoms. He sat you up and kissed your forehead before getting you into a long sleeved white shirt. It was comfy and jersey material.

Sam carried you to another room that was a living room. He sat you on the couch. Castiel walked over, smiling. Sam rolled up your sleeve and Castiel placed a hospital bracelet around your wrist. You looked up at him confused. He cupped your cheek.

“I told you, y/n. You are in my care, now. You are my patient; you need to be taken care of. Do you understand that?”

“Bu-but why?” he crouched down and placed his hands on your knees.

“You experienced a small breakdown and he need to make sure that you do not suffer a bigger one. I would hate to send you back to solitary confinement.”

Castiel patted your leg and stood up. Sam turned the TV, that was mounted to the wall on and the two men left. You were forced into this. You were living a normal life, why did Castiel do this? He is a sick human being for not only keeping you, but for whatever the hell this is.

There is nothing romantic about having a breakdown or being taken care of. This was a disgusting, dare you used the word game. Does he honestly think that he is doing any good? Just then the door opened and Dean walked in.

“I brought you some rice and clear Gatorade.”

“Th-thank you. I’m not very hungry.”

Dean placed the food on a table and pulled it close. He turned the TV off and you looked at him. He looked sympathetic. Dean was not as harsh as Sam was, in fact he was very soothing throughout the whole thing.

“Y/n, I’m going to need you to take a few bites for me.” He was calming and you nodded. You grabbed the fork and took a bite. “Good job.” He rubbed a hand on your back.

“Why me?” you asked. Maybe Dean had some answers.

“I’m not sure.”

“Am I the only one?”

“Yes. You are the first and I believe you will be the only one.”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Eat some more please” he said, picking up the Gatorade and holding it to your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what is wrong with me or why I even started to write this story. I do not support this kind of play and do not take mental breakdowns lightly. I do not mean to offend and I do apologize for this story.


	5. Not with a fizzle, but a bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a photo to the end of how I pictured the reader.
> 
> I do not own the picture, all rights are The White Ward

That night Dean brought you to your room. It had been rearranged, with the bed off to the side, a desk and chair, one desk lamp and that was all. Dean left and Sam came in wearing latex gloves, holding little paper cup with two capsule pills and a paper cup with water.

“Here you go.” He said sweetly.

“Wha-what is that?”

“It’s time for your medication.” You froze as he handed held out the cups for you.

“Wha-what”

“Be a good girl.”

You took the cups from him and looked at them. What were they giving you? You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t take them. But what would happen if you didn’t? Would they send you back to solitary confinement. You put the pills in your mouth and washed it down with the water and kept your mouth closed. Sam took the cups from you and placed them on your desk. He adjusted his gloves.

“Open your mouth, please.” He said slightly more stern. You shook your head. “I need to make sure you swallowed” you shook your head. Sam pinched your nose and patted your cheek. You opened your mouth reluctantly. “A little wider please”

You opened your mouth wider and he let go of your nose. He shoved his fingers in and felt around your mouth. He gently, but firmly prodded your mouth.

“Lift your tongue” he ordered and you did. He ran his fingers underneath. “What a good girl.” Sam removed his hands and took the gloves off.

“Please!” you begged, grabbing onto his arms. “What was in those pills.” He cupped your cheek.

“Just sugar. I promise. Sugar pills.” He said with a warm smile. He grabbed your wrists lightly. “Someone will be with you all night, you will be monitored.” Castiel walked in.

“Did she take her pills?” he asked.

“Yes. I examined her mouth to make sure.” Sam said.

“Good. Y/n, it is time for bed.”

Castiel pulled the bedsheet down and Sam gently moved you down. They tucked you in and Sam left. Sam left the room, Castiel turned the desk light on and the overhead light off. He pulled his chair close to you and started to stroke your hair.

“You just rest now. It has been a rough few days. You need to be monitored daily, one of us will be with you at all times.”

“What about the diaper?”

“Unfortunately, you do not show any signs of proper toilet use at night. You will have to wear one at night.”

“And the day?” you whimpered.

“I think for right now, it would be best for you to continue the use of the diaper daily. Be a good girl and shut your eyes.”

When you woke up in the morning, you were greeted by the warm face of Dean. He had latex gloves on and pulled down your bedsheets and pajama pants. He lifted your legs and felt around your diaper. He nodded and you started to undo it. You didn’t say anything you just whimpered. Dean changed his gloves, got your pants back on and Sam walked in wearing gloves and with the plastic cups. Dean sat you up.

“Time for your morning meds” Sam said.

Sam handed you the cups and you took the pills and swallowed it with water. Dean took the cup from you and Sam inspected your mouth. He nodded and Dean lightly grabbed your upper arm and you were led to an office. Castiel was sitting, waiting patiently. Dean brought you to the couch and you sat down.

“Did she have her medicine?” Castiel asked.

“She did” Dean stated.

“Excellent. What was the state of the diaper?” Castiel looked down at your file and he was ready to write in down.

“Patient presented with a wet diaper. She is changed”

“That will be all. Thank you.” Dean nodded and left you alone. “Good morning, Y/n. Did you sleep well?” he said in a calming voice.

“I-I did.”

“I’m very glad to hear that. What will happen today is, after this you will have breakfast. Then you and I will have a one on one therapy session in the morning, before you are free to go to the entertainment room, followed by lunch.”

“Yes, Dr. Novak.”

“Very good.”

Castiel brought you to the dining area, where Sam and Dean had your breakfast ready for you. Scrambled eggs, some toast, bacon and Homestyle potatoes. Dean placed a glass of orange juice and water in front of you. You just looked at the food, hands in your lap. Sam handed you a plastic fork and gently placed it in your hand.

“There’s a good girl” Sam praised.

The boys joined you with their breakfast. The four of you ate in silence. Once you were done, Castiel brought you back to his office. You sat on the couch and looked down, picking at your nails. Castiel grabbed your file.

“Do you normally play with your nails when you’re nervous?” he asked you.

“Dr. Novak.” You whimpered. He pulled his chair closer, placing a hand on your knee.

“It’s perfectly normal to be nervous. You had a break.”

“Stop saying that” you mumbled.

“Pardon me?” he asked sincerely.

“I said stop saying that!” you found your courage. “You’re the reason I am here. You’re the one who is trying to make me have a mental breakdown for some sick reason.”

“Y/n, I understand if it appears that way-“

“Appears that-YOU KIDNAPPED ME!”

“I need you to try to relax, please. I would hate to send you back to solitary confinement.”

“PLEASE. LET ME GO!” you yelled.

“I unfortunately cannot allow that.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. YES YOU CAN. YOU DID THIS.”

"Y/n, please look at me."

You stood up and so did Castiel. His arms were out, in a surrender motion. You ran for the door, but Castiel was faster and he wrapped his arms around you, wrestling you to the ground. He called for the boys. You screamed and screamed thrashing around. Castiel spoke your name calmly, trying to draw you back. Sam was by your side and stuck a needle in you. You screamed and screamed, slowly feeling more and more drowsy.

When you came to you were sitting on a wheelchair that had a hole in the seat. Must have been a bathroom transportation wheelchair. A diaper wasn’t on you, your legs were bound to the chair; the straitjacket on. Your body was trapped to the chair. Your head, chin and neck were all bandaged up like before. This time it was covering your nose more, but you could still breath out of it. The cheek retractors were back in, the neck brace on. Someone stroked your head and you panted trying to move it away.

“Shhh. Shhh. Y/n. It’s Dr. Novak.”

“UUUUU. UUUUUU.” You panted.

“My dear, you are back in solitary confinement. You presented with a violent out bust and harm towards others as well as yourself. There is a bucket underneath for you to use when you have to use the bathroom. “

“UUUUUU”

“You made excellent progress yesterday, however this morning in your therapy session.” He paused. “I have ordered a 48 hour isolation lockdown effective immediately. I feel that is the best course of treatment right now.”

You heard the door shut and that was it.


	6. 48 hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one day.
> 
> This one is a bit short, but I added a photo of what the reader would look like. (minus the casts)
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the picture, all rights are The White Ward

The only sounds you heard for the next 48 hours were your pants, sobs and bodily functions hitting the bucket underneath. You felt yourself slip more and more in to mindlessness. The door opened finally. Three sets of footsteps were heard. A hand touched your head and you moved it away.

“Please present” Castiel spoke.

“Patient number 1589, admitted to Novak psychiatric facility one week ago. After a medical examination, it was decided that solitary confinement would be a good solution for the small breakdown. Along with the confinement there was 24 hour isolation period. Patient was then revaluated and was no longer seemed to be a threat to herself as well as others.” Sam stated.

“Thank you. Dean?” Castiel spoke. Stroking your head.

“Patient acted it in a violent manner after a day of being released from confinement. After sedation, the patient was returned to solitary confinement with a 48 hour isolation period. After careful consideration, patient number 1589 is being diagnosed with hysteria as well as paranoia.”

“Patient will be administered the first course of treatment. But first we will empty the contents of the patients bucket, do a vagina and anal swab and give her a thorough wipe down.” Castiel said.

What you couldn’t see was all three boys in navy blue scrubs, latex gloves and a medical mask. Castiel took the bucket of your waste and took out of the room. Dean moved the legs of the wheelchair, exposing your vagina. You grunted when you felt a swap enter your vagina. Sam stuck a swab in your anus and they put it in the container and placed it down.

“HNNN. Hnnn. Hnnn. Unnnn.” You grunted and panted as you felt yourself getting wiped.

Dean cleaned your vagina while Sam cleaned you ass. Ten minutes later Castiel came back with the bucket and placed it under you.  Sam and Dean changed their gloves, you chair was tilted back.

HNNNN. HNNNN. HNNNN. HNNNNNN.” You panted.

“Shhhh. It’ll be over soon” said Sam, who was stroking your hair.

“I will masturbate the patient as a form of treatment. When the patient has achieved orgasm, we will assess the next steps.” Castiel stated.  

There was a buzz and the Hitachi was placed on your vagina. Castiel was kneeling in front of you. He lifted your clit hood back a bit and rubbed the vibrator up and down your vagina.  Castiel rubbed your clit a few times.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” you moaned

“That’s it sweetheart.  Take your treatment, like a good girl” Sam soothed.

This went on for 15 minutes. Finally you climaxed and Castiel went to rubbing you and patting you. Your chair was tilted back to the upright position and Castiel removed his hand. He snapped off the gloves.

“Patient seemed to have a good response with this treatment. It will be done three times a day, twice week. Patient with experience 48 hours of isolation twice a week. Once a week patient is to be taken to the shower chambers and washed before a complete physical exam. “ Castiel said.

“How long do you feel the patient should be in confinement?”  Sam asked.

“A month should do. However, in some instances, cases are severe and patients would have to spend three months.” Castiel said.

“UUUUUUU” you whined.

“Hush now darling.” Castiel soothed. “This is only a mild case. For your sake, I hope a month is what will cure you.”

Castiel left. Sam took your cheek retractors out and covered your mouth.

“We’re going to feed you and then changed your bandages. But I’m going to just rub your jaw for a moment”

Sam lightly massaged your jaw, the latex rubbing against your mouth. Dean walked in with food for you.   After you were fed, the neck brace taken off and bandages were slowly removed.

“There’s our good girl” Sam cooed.

“We’re going to get you back in a diaper tonight.” Dean said.

The bandages were reapplied, neck brace on and the cheek retractors were back in. You were left alone in the chair again. The door opened again and Castiel walked in. Without warning he turned the Hitachi on and placed it on your vagina. He placed a firm hand on your shoulder.

“UUUUUUU. UUUUU. UUUUU.” You panted.

He placed a hand on your forehead, you moved your head, but he just stroked it. He moved the vibrator up and down. He leaned forward and placed it on your clit. Again.  Fifteen minutes, you came and Castiel rubbed you and patted you. He stuck his fingers inside and worked them in and out.

“I’m going to perform a manual treatment now.”

Three minutes later, you clenched around his fingers and came again. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed you. He took the gloves off and you were left alone.

When they came to feed you dinner, Castiel emptied out your bucket while Dean and Sam fed you. When you’re night treatment was done, the boys cleaned you up and got you out of the chair. Dean placed a diaper on you. Then another and another. You were triple diapered.

You were lifted to a bed and your legs were restrained. The neck brace was taken off and so was the straitjacket. Your arms were restrained, bandages and cheek retractors still on.

“Patient will serve another 48 hours in isolation.” Castiel said. “Tomorrow the patient will be taken to the chambers, washed thoroughly and examined.”

Slam. The door shut and you were left to lay in your own fifth. This couldn’t be healthy for your vagina. Though, you figured that’s what the thorough cleaning and exam was for. You hoped that meant you would be bandaged free.


	7. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the other ones.

You felt the three diapers being taken off of you. Another 48 hours must be up. Your arms and legs were out of restraints and you were lifted, placed on the ground and walked into the chambers. 

Your arms and legs were restrained to the poles. Slowly the neck brace was taken off and the bandages were removed. You blinked, your eyes watering. Castiel, smiling came and took your cheek retractors out. You focused on the boys in their navy blue scrubs, masks and gloves.

“How’s our girl” he cooed. You just whimpered. “Give her a thorough hosing. I will get the room ready for today’s exam.” Castiel patted your cheek, smiling. “You’re such a good girl.”

Castiel left the room and Dean turned the hose on started spraying you. The pressure was a little more intense when it came to ass. You screamed and whimpered. He turned the hose off and Sam came over. He squirted some body wash on his hand and applied it to your vagina. 

He rubbed circles like Dean did and inserted his fingers. He changed gloves and did the same thing to your butt. He stepped away and Dean sprayed you, rinsing it all out. This happened three times.

When that was done, Sam took the hose from Dean. Dean lathered up the rest of your body. He gently massaged your shoulders and neck as he did so. He stepped back as Sam hosed you down. This happened three times. 

The boys switched and Sam washed your hair. 45 minutes later you were a wet shivering mess. They boys took your restraints off and gripped you tight bringing you to the exam room. It was a lot warmer than you remembered, Castiel must had turned the heat off. They helped you into the chair, legs strapped down, arms out to the side and strapped. Castiel placed the head strap across your forehead.

“Please pass the medical gag.” Castiel said to Dean. He did. “Open your mouth, honey.” He soothed to you. You did as you were told. “Such a good girl. Being obedient for me.” 

Castiel placed the medical gag in your mouth and tightened it. Dean placed the tourniquet around your arm. 

“AAAAH” you screamed when you felt the pinch of a needle.

“Sorry sweetheart. Dr. Novak needs a blood sample.” Dean explained. The needle was taken out and Sam pressed gauze to stop the bleeding. 

“I’m going to do a cheek swab and throat swab” Castiel said.

You felt the swab against your cheek. He put it away, Dean handed him a longer swab and it went in the back of your throat.

“Excellent. Sam, if you could do the nose swab.” Sam nodded. “I will also do the vaginal and anal, like before.”

“Just relax” Sam soothed before he placed the swab up your nose and pulling it out. “What a good girl” Sam then attached the nose hooks to you.

Castiel sat between your legs sticking the swab in your vagina and then one in your ass. Sam collected the tubes with the samples and Castiel stood up.

“After your vitals, I will administer some fluids for you. It will be a long day.”

As the day went on, you kept feeling yourself slipping more and more into mindlessness like before. You were poked, prodded, examined. You were thankful that your head wasn’t bandaged. 

At the end of the day you were back in confinement. Back in the transportation wheelchair, bandages and cheek retractors. The next day, Castiel returned to give you your treatment. 

“UUUU. UUUUUU. UUUU.” You panted as the vibrator rubbed up and down you.

A month was up. You didn’t know that though. You no longer knew what was going on, all the isolations, treatments, examinations. You were sat up. Hands were stroking your head.

“Present” Castiel said.

“Patient number 1589, after a violent outburst was returned back to solitary condiment. The patient received two 48 hour isolation, 2 days with treatment and one day of cleaning and examination a week. After a month in confinement, the patient will be released with supervision. As for the treatment, the patient will receive electroshock therapy once a week to treat her hysteria.” Sam said. 

“Thank you. Please get the patient ready to be released. I will meet you in my office.”

The straitjacket was taken off, but you did not fight back. You were laid back down and a fresh diaper was put on you, then pajama bottoms. The long sleeve shirt was put on, but nothing else was removed. 

You were placed in a wheelchair, strapped in and brought to Castiel’s office. You felt latex glove covered hands remove the cheek retractors. Slowly the bandages were being removed. You had your eyes closed, but you looked down at your lap.

“Y/n. Y/n” Castiel spoke in a calming tone. “Open your eyes.” You slowly did. “Good. Now look at me.” You didn’t move you head, you just looked down. “Look at me” he cooed. You looked up. “Good girl. What a good girl.” Castiel turned his attention to Sam and nodded.

“Time for you meds.” Sam said. “Dean, could you assist the patient.” Dean nodded

Dean’s gloved hand was pinching your nose and pulling your jaw down. Sam carefully got you to swallow the pills. He then felt around your mouth and nodded at Castiel. Both boys left the room.

“Do you think if I take the arm restraints off, that you will be a good girl?” Castiel asked. 

You just stared straight ahead and he smile crept on his face. He placed a hand on your cheek and you jumped a bit, eyes darting around the room.

“Oh. You’re safe. You’re safe. I’ve got you. You’re safe. Everything is alright, my dear.” Your eyes focused. “Can you hear me?” you nodded. “Good. A breakdown very serious, something I do not take lightly. Yours was a mild case. The electroshock therapy should help cure your hysteria. However, you were also diagnosed with paranoia. You are in excellent care though. I will get you all better.” 

Castiel wheeled you to the entertainment room where Dean was. He got your arms and legs out of the restraints. Dean then came over, wrapping your arms around his neck and his arms around your waist lifting you up and placing you on the couch.

“I have some things to do. Dean, you will look after her.”

“Yes Dr. Novak” he said. Castiel left. Dean looked at you and stroked your hair. “How are you feeling?” you didn’t say anything, you just looked at Dean.


	8. Weeks

“Y/n” Castiel cooed “It’s time for your afternoon meds.”

You were looking past him, slowly bringing your eyes to look at him. You saw that he was there wearing gloves, holding the cups. You do much, you just sat there. Castiel placed the water on the table and pinched your nose, your mouth opened and he dumped the pills in. He grabbed the water for you to wash it down.

“Very good. Mouth open please” You still sat there. 

Again, he pinched your nose, your mouth opened. Castiel stuck his fingers in and felt around, you lifted your tongue and he ran two fingers underneath. 

“Wonderful.” Castiel removed his hands and took the gloves off, throwing them away. He cupped your cheek. “I sincerely hope that you learn to take these pills without our assistant. Can you do that for us?” you looked at him blankly and he smirked. “Can you understand me?” you nodded. “Very good, my dear.” He said patting your cheek.

You looked down. Castiel put gloves and helped you stand up, pulling down your pajama pants. He felt around your diaper. He smiled and helped you to the floor and pulled your pants off, lifting your legs. He got you out of your messy diaper and wiped you, spreading your butt cheek. 

“Messy girl.” Castiel got you out of the diaper and wiped you. He changed his gloves and placed a new diaper underneath you. “We will get you to underpants again, but for right now, this is the precaution we are going to use” He did the diaper up and put your pants back on.

Unfortunately you were kept in the diaper. The morning of your day pass came and you didn’t know what to expect. Sam and Dean came into your room and changed your diaper, but did not put your pants back on. Your head was all bandaged up again and you started to scream, but the cheek retractors were put back in your mouth. You were restrained to the chair and the neck brace was added. 

You were wheeled to what smelt like outside and then put in a wheelchair lifted van. Where were they taking you. When you got there, you were let out and one of the boys wheeled in in somewhere. You heard a bunch of gasps and murmurs.

“Thank you, Sam.” you heard Castiel say. “Class, my name is Dr. Novak." Castiel placed a hand on your head and you tried to get away. “I run an in home care facility, this patient is in my care. They had a small breakdown which resulted in a larger breakdown a week after I got them.” He explained.

“How did you treat that?” you heard someone ask.

“This was a very special case. I unfortunately had no other choice but to send this patient to solitary confinement for a month.” You heard them gasp again

“UUUUUU” you whined 

“The patient presented with hysteria as well as paranoia.” He continued. “I had to resort to the old method. Can anyone please tell me what that is?” you guessed someone raised their hand.  
“They used to masturbate the patients.” They said.

“Correct. It is extremely unethical, but it had to be done” Castiel stated

“Is the patient in any danger now?” one asked.

“I have given them a thorough exam and they are no longer in danger. However, with a new setting like this, I had to take the proper precaution. 

“UUUUUU” you said again.

“Dr. Novak, what is the reason for the diaper?”

“Ah, yes. This patient seems to be unable to control their bodily functions. We are training her again to use the bathroom.” 

You sat in that chair for the four hour lecture. 

A week later, Sam brought you your night medication. You took them hands shaking . You obediently opened your mouth and he made sure you had swallowed the pills. He changed his gloves and pulled down your pajama pants, he squeezed and felt around. He stuck his fingers in and felt.

“Very good. Dr. Novak will be pleased. Soon, we’ll be able to put you in regular underwear.” He said pulling your pants back up. He took his gloves off and pulled our bedsheet down, tucking you in. He stroked your hair. “What a good girl you are.” 

In the morning you were awoken, by both Sam and Dean. There was a gurney that was brought in with restraints. Sam handed you your meds, you took them and he examined your mouth. He went and changed his gloves while Dean stripped you on your clothes. He took off your diaper and wiped you. 

Dean changed his gloves while Sam lifted and started strapping you to the gurney and Dean joined in. You were pushed into a room, met by Castiel. 

“Excellent. Please transfer the patient to the table.”

Sam and Dean unstrapped you and lifted you over to the table and started strapping you down. Castiel came over and put the strap over your head. Castiel put gloves on and grabbed the biting guard. Sam came over and pinched your nose and pulled your jaw down. Castiel placed the biting guard in your mouth.

“Dean, please place the electro pads.” He said and Dean nodded. 

“Patient will receive the first round of electro shock.” Sam read off your chart.

“Pads are attached.” Dean said.

“I will administer the first shocks.” Castiel said.

You screamed as the shocks coursed through your body. Castiel turned it off. He turned it on again and you screamed and screamed. An hour later you were shaking and sweating. Your eyes were looking all over the room. 

“Patient seems to be a little distressed” Dean noted.

“Check vitals” Castiel stated and Dean nodded. Castiel walks over to you and grabs a penlight and shines it in your eyes. He held a finger up. “I need you to follow my finger” he said and you did. 

You felt the blood pressure cuff tighten around your arm. Once they felt you were okay, the therapy continued. You screamed and screamed. Finally you were forced to cum. You were sobbing and sobbing. Castiel took the electro pads off. Sam removed the bite guard. Castiel came over to you and stroked your cheek with his gloved hand.

“I know we did the other method with you. However, this course of treatment is best for your hysteria. Now, if you’re a good girl, we will give you a day pass. Would you like that?” you sobbed, but nodded. 

Castiel removed his gloves and left Sam and Dean to clean you up, bring you back to your room and get you dressed. That afternoon you were brought to Castiel’s office and Dean sat you on the couch. Castiel looked through your chart.

“I would like to do a weekly assessment. I feel that you are becoming accustomed to what is asked of you at Novak Psychiatric facility?” you nodded. “Very good” 

Another week had passed. You did what was asked of you, you had no other choice. You felt like a zombie, you didn’t even remember how you got here. The therapies where too much, but you had no energy to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you would like so see...besides the reader be freed?


	9. One on one

When you woke up you were there with Castiel. He smiled and pulled your pants down and changed your diaper. He switched his gloves and gave you your meds. 

“It’s just us this moring. You will have a morning therapy session” you nodded. “Good girl.” 

Castiel wheeled you to have breakfast and then to his office. He helped you out, laying you on a bed. He put gloves on and got you out of your pants and diaper, spreading your legs and restrained them.

“For this session, I’d like for you to show me how you masturbate” Castiel said grabbing the lube.

“Wh-wha-what?” you stuttered.

“I’ll need you to show me how you masturbate.” 

Castiel squirted some lube on his gloved hand rubbed it around, before rubbing you up and down. You tried to close your legs, but the restraints held them open. With his other hand, he grabbed yours and brought it down towards your vagina. He removed his hand that was rubbing.

“Dr. No-Novak, please” you begged quietly.

“Y/n, it is the best course for your therapy.” 

You slowly rubbed yourself, his hand leaving your wrist. You dipped your middle finger in your vagina and moved it in and out before going back to rubbing yourself. You rubbed your clit again, closing your eyes, hoping that would help. You slid two fingers in yourself and made a bit of a face. 

You pulled your fingers out and jumped a bit when you felt Castiel’s gloved hand add more lube, rubbing you and your eyes opened when he inserted two fingers, moving them in and out. You could hear yourself getting more wet and you hated it. Castiel removed his hand and you started back up again.

You rubbed your clit, paying special attention to that and slid your fingers back down and felt you were very aroused. Oh, he must be loving this. He let this go on for five minutes, but nothing. You didn’t even make a sound.

“That will be enough, thank you.” you opened your eyes and saw him taking his gloves off. 

Castiel walked over and restrained your arms. He slipped on a new pair of gloves and adjusted them. He sat between your legs and started rubbing your clit. 

“Nnnnnn” you whined, gritting your teeth.

“It appears that you are aroused. I will perform a manual therapy for your hysteria.” 

You whimpered as he put his fingers back in your now dripping vagina. You didn’t want to be this wet. You didn’t mean to be. You tried to hold back, but you couldn’t. You tightened around his fingers and came. 

“What a good girl.” He praised. 

Castiel changed his gloves, cleaned you, re-diapered you and got you back in your pants. He took his gloves off and helped you back in the wheelchair. 

When the afternoon came around, it was Sam who gave you your medication. When you were fed and changed you were brought to the exam room. Dean wasn’t there, just you, Sam and Dr. Novak. 

“Please strip the patient and get her on all fours.” Castiel instructed. 

You didn’t fight. You were stripped and placed on all fours. You started to cry, what were they going to do? You looked at them putting gloves on.

“Hush now. I’ve added a therapy for your paranoia.” Castiel said. 

He placed a collar around your neck and attached the nose hooks. Sam attached the cheek retractors. Sam grabbed the lube and brushed his lubed finger over your asshole. You started to shake your head, but his large hand gripped it and held you in place. 

You felt Castiel pull your vaginal lip out and stick a finger in you. Sam slid his finger in your ass. Castiel rubbed your clit with his thumb, while Sam slowly moved his finger in and out of your butt.

“UUUUUU.” You whined, sobbing.

Castiel pulled his finger out and spread your lips and then put two fingers in you. Sam pilled his finger out, pumped more lube on his fingers and worked his finger in and out. 

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” you screamed when you felt him try to push two fingers in.

“Patient is not responding well to two fingers.” Sam said.

“Grab the anal bead vibrator.” Castiel said.

Sam grabbed the vibrator and lubed it up nice and slick. You felt it penetrating you ass. When it was fuly inserted He turned it on. You heard the Hitachi and knew by the loss of Castiel’s fingers you were not going to like what happens next.

You were right. The duel vibrations made you sob harder, finally you were a dripping, sweating, sobbing mess. The vibrator was pulled out. Both men changed their gloves and cleaned you up. Sam got you dressed again and wheel you back to Castiel’s office, strapped to the wheelchair. Collar, nose hook and rectors still in. Castiel stroked your cheek.

“My dear. That was an intense session, not as intense as it could have been. Paranoia and hysteria are very serious. You will be monitored, so I will be keeping you like this for the rest of the day. You will be with me in my office while I do paper work.” 

You slowly started to gain control and know what was going on. You took you medication like the good girl you were, but you started to talk more in your therapy sessions. You were told you could get a day pass, but the never happened. It was only once that you were taken to a class and used. 

You have been there for three months now. Castel let you call your family, but the three boys were there monitoring the call. Castiel and Sam had to go, leaving you alone all day with Dean.

“Morning medication” Dean smiled. You took the pills and opened your mouth. Dean felt around your mouth and smiled. “Good, now how about your diaper?” Dean changed his gloves.

“It-it’s dry” you said quietly. 

“I believe you, but I need to check anyway.” He said sweetly. You nodded.

Dean pulled down your pants and felt around, sticking his fingers in. He nodded and pulled his fingers out. He pulled your pants up and took his gloves off. He held your hand and helped you to outside of your room and placed you down in the wheelchair.

“I-I can walk” you said.

“I’m sure you can, but I can’t take that risk.”

Dean wheeled you into the kitchen and made you breakfast. You started to get up, but Dean rushed over you and sat you down. 

“It’s just the two of us. Can you be a good girl and sit still for me? I would hate to use the restraints” you nodded.

After breakfast you were brought to the entertainment room. There you saw your ipod and headphones. You looked at Dean, hopeful. 

“I thought you could use some music” he smiled. 

Dean handed you your headphones and he watched TV while you listened for two hours. Dean tapped you on your shoulder and you put the music away. He gave you some water and pushed you in front of the TV. 

“Wh-why are you being nice to me?” you asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“You-you don’t seem as um-harsh as the other two. Oh. Please. Don’t say anything. I didn’t-“ you rushed out and he placed a hand on your cheek and rubbed his thumb to calm you.

“You can speak open around me. I wont tell, I promise.”

“Ho-how can I trust you.” the tears started to well up in your eyes.

“Sweetheart, I-there’s a lot you don’t know. There’s a lot I would like to share with you. I’m not as harsh, because-I just have your best interest at heart. I am on your side.”

“Dean” you whimpered.

“I will make sure you’re safe” You wondered what Dean meant by that, but you didn’t want to overstep your boundaries.

“Um…Dean. I-I messed my diaper” you whispered. 

“Okay.” Dean smiled.

Dean put latex gloves on and pulled down your pants, leaving your legs up and open. He undid the tabs and pulled it down. He grabbed the wipes and started to clean you. You started crying. You were so humiliated by all of this.

“I know, sweetheart. This isn’t easy, but I really don’t mind.” He assured you.

Once you were changed, you two watched TV and then Dean brought you for food. He made you a nice salad to eat with some chicken. While you were eating, he got some fresh fruit for you. When you were done Dean grabbed some walnuts and dark chocolate for alight snack.

“I want to keep your energy up.” He smiled.

“Fo-for what??” you asked.

“Just in general.”

“What did you mean when you said there was stuff you’d like to share?”

“Eat your food” he said softly.

“Please” you whimpered and he shook his head sadly. 

The rest of the day was pretty nice, considering. Finally Sam and Castiel were back. You dreaded it. You wished that they would go and you could find out what Dean meant. It was Sam who put you to bed.

“Nightly meds” you took them and Sam inspected your mouth. “Very good.” He changed his gloves and changed your diaper and you were sent to bed.

In the morning you were woken up by Dean. He combed his fingers through your hair, you started to cry. Why was he being so nice? What was he hiding? 

“It’s just us for the morning. Is your diaper clean?” you nodded. “I need you to sit up and take your medication.” You nodded again. 

He slipped gloves on and you did your morning routine. Dean took his gloves off and helped you lay back down. He sat on the bed, resting your head in his lap. He stroked your hair.

“I wish I could get you out of here. I wish you could go.” He whispered. “I-I know what it’s like to be held against your will ” he felt you tense. “That’s all I can say. Do you understand?” you nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small hint and glimpse about Dean.


	10. Tried and failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...I don't know
> 
> Warning: electro shocks

The thought of Dean being there against his will sort of put you at ease, which you felt awful about. They finally allowed you to sleep on your own, which was convenient for you. You have been working on getting out through a window. You knew that they kept you locked in the basement, and majority of the windows were barred. When you knew they were gone, you finally got freed. You got out and ran, you just ran and ran, trying to flag anyone down. Finally a cop car pulled over.

“Please, help me!” you begged.

“Alright. Alright. Sweeite, my name is Sheriff Jody Mills.”

“Please, I was kidnapped! My name is Y/n Y/l/n. Please.”

Jody got a blanket and wrapped it around you. She got in in the car and took you to the police station. 

Castiel and the boys came home. Sam went down to check on you, but couldn’t find you. He came running upstairs.

“She’s gone!” he said.

At the police station you weren’t talking to Jody, but you were given food. A cop came in and grabbed Jody. She left the room for a moment.

“There is a name here, asking for y/n.” Jody looked over at Castiel.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I believe you have a patient of mine. Y/n y/l/n.”

“Patient?” Jody asked.

“Yes, my name is Dr. Novak. I run Novak psychiatric facility; y/n is a patient of mine.”

“She says she’s been kidnapped.” 

“Yes” Castiel said a little sadly. “She was sent to me with paranoia, delusional episodes.”

Somehow Castiel had managed to sweet talk Jody. She let him in the room with you. You started shaking and screaming when you saw him.

“No. NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!” you ran to a corner and Castiel approached you slowly.

“Sweetheart, it’s Dr. Novak. I’m going to take you home now.” He spoke calmly.

“PLEASE! IT’S HIM. NO. NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” 

You couldn’t take it. You knew you weren’t making a good case for yourself, but they were going to bring you back. He was going to lock you up again. They tortured you and made you a drooling mess.

You were sobbing so much you hardly realized that your arms were lifted up and your shirt was coming off. Gasps and mummers were all that you heard, your eyes were shut tight. The straitjacket was placed on you and Castiel lifted you in his arms, bringing you out of the police station. You screamed and screamed. Castiel got you home and Sam and Dean met you outside. 

Sam grabbed you, along with Dean. You kept screaming and screaming. You were brought down stairs, straitjacket was taken off and you were strapped to a bed. Sam, Dean and Castiel were there in their scrubs and gloves. 

“LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOO” You screamed “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” you tugged at the restraints. “PLEASE! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA”

“This is just to relax you” Sam said holding a needle and you felt the prick in your arm. 

“I have never seen a case this extreme.” Castiel said. He came over and stroked your cheek. “My dear, it appears you case is much more severe than I thought. I was hoping a year in Novak psychiatric facility would be all you need, however after your escape, it seems you will be here indefinitely.”

You felt the restraints around your legs be taken off along with your pants and diaper and the restraints were put back on. 

“Good girl” you heard Sam praise.

“Head up please” Dean said almost apologetically. You looked and saw that he had a blue disposable medical cap.

“Wha-what-n-n-no” you stuttered. 

Castiel lifted your head holding you by the back of the neck, while Dean placed the cap on you. Your head was placed down and Dean placed a strap over it. 

“I’ll need to perform a special treatment before this patient is put back into solitary confinement.” Castiel soothed before leaving your side and going over to a table that Dean was setting up.

Sam came over and you burst into tears when you saw what he was holding. It was an anesthesia mask. He placed one of his hands under your chin and the mask over your nose and mouth.

“Nice deep breaths for me.” Sam said calmly. “Deep breaths for me. That’s it. Deep breaths.”

The three boys watched as your face went from absolute terror to your eye’s dropping and finally you were out. 

Castiel sat between your legs with lube and vaginal and anal rings that were electro shocks and he inserted them in you. Sam monitored you while Dean placed the breast pads on you. Castiel changed his gloves and placed the ear clips on your ear lobes.

“Is the patient asleep?” Castiel asked Sam.

“Yes, Dr. Novak.” Sam said.

“Excellent. I will administer the treatment.”

“Dr. Novak. Why did she have to be put under?” Dean asked.

“Because, I will be administering a course of shocks for five minutes at a time.”

Dean watched in shock as Castiel attached two little electro shock wires to your temples.

“Dr. Novak” Dean said wordily.

“The course of the electricity is lowered in her breasts and temples. I can assure you, Mr. Winchester, this is safe. The last time will be ten minutes, but we will remove the breast pads.” 

Castiel attached all the wires and flipped the switches. He did this for two hours. He would flip the switches for five minutes and then let your body rest for one. Then he flipped it for another five.

Sam made sure that you were still asleep, they would hate for you to wake up in the middle of a treatment. Castiel removed the breast pad and flipped the switches for ten minutes. When ten minutes were up, Dean helped Castiel removed everything. Sam removed the mask and you were lifted naked onto a gurney and brought to a recovery room.

Castiel placed EKG electro pads on you, attaching them to the machine. Dean placed an IV in your arm, while Sam placed the pulse oximetry on your finger and blood pressure cuff around your arm. The disposable medical cap was will on and Dean placed an oxygen tube in your nose. 

Castiel placed a blanket over you, so you wouldn’t get cold and He pulled a chair by your bed and watched you. The three boys just waited for you to wake up.


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought I couldn't go darker. Again, I apologize.

Your eyes were still closed, but you heard beeping. You started to move and tugged at the restraints. You could hear murmuring in the background. You were in a diaper, but it wasn’t used, your legs were restrained up and apart. The feel of latex touched your face and you could hear someone calling your name.

“Y/n. Y/n. Sweetheart, y/n. it’s Sam. You’re safe. Darling, you’re safe. You did very well.” Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Sam and you saw Castiel.

“My dear, are you in you in any pain?” Castiel asked coming over and shining a light in your eyes. He put the light in his pocket. “You’re going to be feeling drowsy for a bit. We had you under for about two hours for the treatment.” Dean held up some water with a straw.

“Little sips” he soothed. You did as you were told.

“Sam” Castiel said.

“Patient has undergone a treatment were electro shock rings were inserted into the vagina and anus. Breast pads. Ear clips were attached as well as two wires to the temple.” Your eyes widened. Did he say temple?! “Patient number 1589 will spend a 3 month period in solitary confinement. 24 hours without isolation the other 144 will be completely isolated” Sam stated. “Patient will have contact with us in those 24 hours for fluids, food, wiping and treatment for hysteria.”

No. NO. You wanted to say that out loud. You wanted to beg and plead, but you were so drowsy and tired. You shouldn’t have tried to leave. You should have waited until Dean came up with a plan. Now you were being put under and given extreme electro shocks. 

“Thank you.” Castiel said and the boys left. You tried to open your mouth to speak. “Shhhh. Shhh. No. You need to rest. Shhhh. You will be staying in my ICU recovery until tonight. I’m going to apply cream now.” 

Castiel put latex gloves on and grabbed some cream on his fingers and rubbed it lightly to your temples. He rubbed slow small circles. He changed his gloves and grabbed two syringes. He undid your diaper and placed the syringe slowly into ass. He pushed the plunger and the gel went in.

“MMMMM” you moaned.

Castiel pulled the syringe out, putting a glob on the outside and rubbing his forefinger over. With his other hand he squirted the other syringe in your vagina and pulled it out. He rubbed his finger and nodded. He did the diaper back up and disposed of everything. He grabbed a thermometer for the forehead and placed it on you. The thermometer beeped and he looked at it and nodded. 

“I will apply the cooling gel every two hours.”

Castiel looked at the monitors, he slipped gloves on and came over taking your oxygen tubes out and took the medical cap off. He grabbing the oxygen mask, putting over you and tightening around you. He stroked your hair.

“Such pretty hair. It’s a shame to shave it off” Your arms pulled at your restraints trying to stop him. Dean walked in and Castiel nodded.

“Dean will sit with you. You rest.” Castiel left. You looked at Dean terrified. He came over and held your hand.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. I told you I would keep you safe, but you ran away. You knew how Dr. Novak was. You are in far more danger than you think.” He whispered. You whimpered and your monitors started to spike. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shhhhh. Y/n, you’re safe with me.” 

You weren’t calming down. Dean got up, grabbed a needle, tapping it to get the bubbles out and pushed it in your IV. You started to relax and your eyes got heavy.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” you could hear him get choked up a bit, going back to holding your hand. 

When you came to, Castiel was there. You no longer heard the beeping, the heart monitor was off of you, but everything else was still on. He had gloves on and grabbed the gel and applied it to your temples.

“Because your case is so severe, I had to apply electro shocks to your temples. The voltage was not high at all, so there won’t be any damage. It had to be done though.” 

Once the cooling gel was added to your vagina and ass, Sam walked in with food for you. All clear liquids. Castiel took the oxygen mask off of you, you didn’t need it anymore, same with the pulse oximetry. Sam fed you your food. When you were done he smiled at you and took your IV out.

“You’re recovering quite nicely. Dr. Novak and I will be back in here shortly to prep you for isolation.

“Prep?” you croaked out.

“Yes. Dr. Novak has ordered for your head to be shaved.”

“Noooooo” you croaked whimpered, pulling at your restraints.

“Easy. Easy. Yes. If only you were a good girl and didn’t try to escape.” 

Once again Dean came in. you were sobbing now, could this be happening to you. Dean listened to your heart and lungs. He held your hand and you squeezed it tightly. He kissed your forehead and rubbed a hand up and down your arm.

“I’ve tried. Dr. Novak has made up his mind.”

“Please” you said weakly.

“I’m sorry.” He said sadly. He looked over his shoulder and then back at you. “My brother and Dr. Novak-“he paused when you squeezed his hand tightly at brother.

“Brother? Sa-Sam is your brother?” Dean nodded.

“He and Dr. Novak have been partners for years. Working up this-whatever this is. They’ve had everything planned out and wanted to get the right person. However, they needed someone who would be sympathetic to others.”

“That’s why-why you were” you coughed and Dean held up some water for you to have. 

“Yes. To um-train me.” There was a knock on the door and Castiel and Sam walked in.

“Patient is ready to be transferred.” Castiel said.

“No-No” you said.

There was nothing you could do your gurney was being wheeled to another room. In the room a chair was set up with the razer. You sobbed and sobbed. You felt yourself being put in the straitjacket and being lifted and restrained to the chair. A strap went around your neck so you wouldn’t move your head. 

“Dr. Novak” Dean pleaded. 

“Samual, it appears your brother has grown attached. Get him out of here.” 

“NO. NO!” Dean begged as Sam brought him out of the room. 

Castiel put latex gloves on and picked up the razor. You screamed and screamed as he placed the razer on your head and started to shave it. Sam came in and nodded at Castiel. What did that mean? What did they do to Dean? 

When Castiel was done. He turned the razor off and smiled. Sam held up a mirror for you to see. You screamed and sobbed. Castiel took the neck restraint off and Sam held up a mask. It was a Strict Leather Total Sensory Deprivation White Leather Hood. He placed it over your head and Castiel did it up. 

You couldn’t see anything, you couldn’t hear anything. You were being moved, your diaper was being taken off. You were lifted into a wheelchair without the bottom, so you knew that they were going to put a bucket under you. You were strapped down and the neck brace was attached. You were wheeled to the padded room and a bucket was placed underneath you and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the next chapter be about Dean? I feel you could all use a slight break.
> 
> Also this is the mask  
> https://cdn2.bigcommerce.com/server4900/rph88/products/586/images/20407/ac220_white_leather_hood_1__84057.1372960630.1280.1280.jpg?c=2


	12. Regarding Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day.

Dean wondered what his brother was up to. He seemed distant and was always with his friend, Castiel. Dr. Novak. Unfortunately Dean finally got to know what his brother was up to and he regretted it. Dean got a text from Sam asking to meet at Castiel’s. When Dean got there, Castiel opened the door.

“Dean, I’m glad you could join” he said with a warm smile.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.”

“Sam isn’t here yet, he’ll be here shortly. Please, come in.” Dean stepped in and looked around. 

“Nice house” 

“Thank you. Would you like something to drink?” Castiel asked.

“Um…water, beer. Whatever is fine.”

Castiel got Dean a glass of water and the two headed to the living room. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes when Sam finally came home and walked in. 

“Oh good. Dean, you’re here.” Sam smiled.

“Uh, yeah. I am. So, what did you two want to talk to me about?” Sam sat down.

“Dean, your brother and I have been working very hard these past few months. I’m opening my own in home care facility. A psychiatric facility, we have the basement all set up.”

“Is that legal?”

“Yes.” Sam said.

“I was wondering if you would like to join us? We could use another nurse” 

“Oh. I’m-what?” 

“I have a potential patient lined up, but we need to get everything sorted out first.” 

“Look, I’m not sure this is the right thing” Dean said standing up. Sam and Castiel stood up too.

“Would you like to see the basement?” Castiel asked.

“It may put your mind at ease” Sam added.

Dean had no idea what was going, but for some reason he said yes and he was being shown downstairs. 

“Here is a guest room.” Castiel said. “And this is the kitchen and dining area.” There is a shower room, bathroom.” Sam opened the door.

“Medical room.” He said.  
“Wow.” What’s behind that door?” Dean asked. Castiel looked a little sympathetic.

“That is a padded room.” Castiel said, opening.

“Oh.” Dean stepped in and looked around. Just then the door was closed and locked behind him. “Hey! HEY! This isn’t funny, let me out.” He yelled. Castiel opened the little window. 

“Dean, this is for your own good. If you’re going to be a nurse here you’re going to need to spend some time in confinement.” 

“I don’t want to. I want out. Sammy? Sammy?” Sam stepped up.

“Don’t worry Dean, it will all be okay.”

“LET ME OUT!” 

“Oh, Mr. Winchester, we’ll take good care of you.”

Dean was left alone. A while later Sam and Castiel walked in wearing blue scrubs and gloves. Dean stood up, ready to fight.

“We’re going to shower you, get you ready for your night stay in this room” Castiel said approaching him.

“The hell you are!” Dean said

“Dean, we need you to be cooperative.” Sam said.

Dean obeyed. They stripped him of his clothes and held him tight by the arms walking him to the shower room. They restrained his limbs and Sam picked up the hose and turned it on, lightly spraying Dean. 

“NAAAAA” he yelled.

“There’s a good boy.” Sam praised. He reached down to touch Dean’s penis.

“NOOOOO” he growled. 

“Dean, this is standard procedure” 

Sam lifted up Dean’s shaft and sprayed under. He then moved the hose around and washed his back and hair. He turned the hose off and Castiel came up with soap. He rubbed his hands together and gently started clean Dean’s genitals. 

“you’re doing very well for us” Castiel cooed. 

“NAAAAAAA” Dean jumped when he felt Sam’s finger rub against his ass. 

“Going to clean you inside and out.” Sam instructed. “Relax for me” Dean resisted. “Dr. Novak.” 

Castiel nodded and changed his gloves, taking over for Sam. He slowly inserted the tip of his finger. Sam changed his gloves and stood in front of Dean. He lowered Dean’s head and grabbed the shampoo, starting to massage it into his head. Dean was too focused on that, to worry about his ass getting probed. 

“What a good boy.” Casitel said, pulling his finger out.

He changed one glove and grabbed the body wash, rubbing it on his back and buttocks. Sam changed gloves and started to wash Dean’s front. When he was all soaped and lathered Castiel grabbed the hose and started to spray him.

Once Dean was washed he was placed in another room with a toilet. Castiel walked in and Saw Dean standing there. Castiel put gloves on and helped Dean pee. He was humiliated.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Dean whispered.

“We just want you to see how we treat out patients. The one that will be brought to us is a female, she will be in a diaper. Your brother and I feel that if you gain the trust of her, then it will be an easier time. However, there is a difference between being friendly and getting attached.”

Dean gave in. He had to, there was no way out. He was going to make sure that whoever Dr. Novak brought, he was going to keep them safe. Two weeks later Castiel came in with you. He and Sam came up with a plan, but as luck or fate would have it your car broke down.

Dean led you downstairs, gaining your trust. Casitel asked Dean to wake you up. He and Sam managed to get you out of your clothes and restrained without waking you up. He hated doing this to you. Dean saw you terrified as they placed the diaper on you.

Watching you go through the electro shock was hard on him. He wanted to stop it, he wanted you to be free and out of there, but they would do the same thing to him if he didn’t help. He sighed when Castiel said that Sam felt you passed. 

It hurt Dean to hear you scream for your life when as you were being brought to confinement. When the week was up Dean was happy that they let him take care of you.  
“Y/n, I’m going to need you to take a few bites for me.” He was calming and you nodded. You grabbed the fork and took a bite. “Good job.” He rubbed a hand on your back.  
“Why me?” you asked. God, he wished he had answers. In fact he wondered why him.

The boys were outside of Castiel’s office while you were having your therapy session. Dean could have sworn he saw Sam smirk when he heard you scream and yell at Castiel. The boys came in and Dean was shocked to see Castiel holding you down. 

Dean couldn’t believe the month you spent in solitary confinement. His brother and Dr. Novak were sick human beings. When you were let out and Dean had they day with you to himself, he knew you would want to listen to your music.

He wanted you to trust him, he felt like he could trust you. When Sam came running upstairs saying you were gone, Dean was terrified for you. He tried to come up with a plan to save you, you get you out. Dean knew you were in for it now. Even he couldn’t predict what Dr. Novak and his brother wold do.  
Dean closed his eyes when he heard you burst into tears and his brother coax you into taking deep breaths. This was going too far. Dean watched in shock as Castiel attached two little electro shock wires to your temples.

“Dr. Novak” Dean said wordily.

You looked so helpless in recovery. Dean kissed your forehead and rubbed a hand up and down your arm.

“I’ve tried. Dr. Novak has made up his mind.”

“Please” you said weakly. Dean couldn’t stand seeing you like this.

You sobbed and sobbed as Castiel picked up the razer. Dean had to stop them.

“NO. NO!” Dean begged as Sam brought him out of the room.

“Dean, this girl needs serious help” Sam said gripping his brother’s arm too tight for Dean’s liking.

“Because of you two. You two are the ones that made her have a breakdown. You did this to her.” Dean spat at his brother.

“We’re helping her.” Sam said. “Castiel is right, you’ve gotten too attached. I can’t risk you getting out.”

“SAMMY!” Dean yelled as Sam pushed him into your old bedroom and locking the door behind him. “SAAAAAAAAAM” Dean yelled and pounded on the door. 

Now Dean was helpless forced to listen to your sobs and screams.


	13. 72 hours down

“What are we going to do with your brother?” Castiel asked.

“Just let him cool down in there for a few days” Sam said.

“Very well.” 

That night Sam brought Dean food.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Dean asked.

“Nothing. I promise.” Sam said.

“You guys are sick! Do you know that?”

“Dean, we thought you were understanding what was going on here. Dr. Novak and I take care of our patient.”

“You took an innocent girl and-“

“Dr. Novak and I feel that you should cool down and stay here in your room for a few days. I’d choose your words very carefully. We might have to send you to solitary confinement.” And with that Sam left.

You felt the restraints finally being taken off. Strong arms lifted you up and held you tight. It must have been Sam. Other hands thoroughly wiped your vagina and ass with baby wipes. You were being placed in another wheelchair. And strapped in. Were they going to give you food? 

Then the straitjacket was being taken off and arms were restrained out and legs were restrained. You were standing up, you felt the concrete, they were going to get hosed down. The mask was being taken off of you. You saw Castiel in his scrubs, gloves and a mask, Sam in the same. Where was Dean?

“Hey there” Castiel whispered, stroking your cheek. 

“72 hours of isolation is completed” Sam explained to you.

“We’re going to get you cleaned up before your treatment” Castiel said turning the hose on and spraying you. 

You screamed as the water hit you. Castiel walked around and spread your butt. He sprayed in between. Sam came up and started to rub the soap between your legs. He pushed his fingers into your vagina and moved them in and out. He changed his gloves and rubbed the soap on your ass and then pushed his finger in and out. 

Castiel sprayed you, washing the soap away while Sam changed his gloves again. Castiel turned the hose down a bit and wet your hair. He ran his hand over your head.

“This is much better without your hair.” He said. You sobbed and sobbed.

When the shower was done and you were dried off, you were placed back in the wheelchair, naked and brought to the medical room and strapped down. Sam placed a disposable medical cap over you. A strap was placed over your forehead. 

“Because of you actions, you will need the more intense therapy.” Castiel 

“Wha-what-“ you stuttered. 

“We will be putting you under again” 

You were shaking as Castiel placed the ear clips on you and attached the wires to your temples. You tried to move your head when you saw Sam try to place the anesthesia mask over you. He forcefully cupped your cheek with one hand and placed the mask over you. He held it tight to you.

“Just relax. Deep breaths. Deep breaths for me. It will be over soon. Deep breaths. Don’t struggle. Everything will be fine.” He said gently. You took deep breaths inhaling the gas “That’s it. Good girl. Deep breaths.”

Your eyes drooped as Castiel was placing the virginal and anal rings in you. Again, when you woke up you heard beeping and everything was attached to you like before. You started crying and Sam was there with cooling gel. He rubbed it on your temples.

“The wires were easier to place and it’s easier to apply the cream with your hair gone. You did a very well” he rubbed your other temple as you cried. 

“De” you croaked.

“He’s safe, nothing has happened to him. He’s just locked in his room. That does not concern you though.” 

Sam changed his gloves and held up some water for you to sip. He then applied the cooling gel to your ass. Placing the syringe in and pushing the plunger. He lightly rubbed and pushed his finger in you.

“Aaaah” you screamed.

Sam applied the gel to your vagina and changed gloves again to give you more water. Castiel walked in, smiling sweetly at you. 

“Did you apply the gel?”

“Yes Dr. Novak.” Sam said

“Good. We will stay with you all day and night. This is your one day of being free from solitary confinement.”

A little while later Castiel took the heart monitor, pulse oximetry and blood pressure cuff off. He took the oxygen tube out and pulled the medical cap off. He lightly massaged your scalp, after a few minutes He applied the gel to your temples.

“Dr. no-Novak.” You whispered.

“Yes?” 

“When will I be released?” he paused from rubbing your temple and looked at you with a little frown.

“Not for a very long time. After the three months of confinement, I will assess you, but from your behavior, you will be her for many years.”

“My-my hair?”

“Will remain shaved.”

“NO” you suddenly yelled.

“I’m sorry, my dear. I should have done that sooner.” Castiel went back to rubbing the gel.

“Please” you whimpered.

“As long as you are in my care, your head will be shaved. Escaping a psychiatric facility is extremely serious. You’re lucky I found you, when I did.”

Castiel changed his gloves and grabbed the medical gag and placed it in your mouth. He grabbed a little mirror like what the dentist use and examined your mouth.

“Hmm, I’ll have to keep a close look at your mouth. There’s a tooth in the back that doesn’t look good.” Castiel gabbed a tool and tapped the tooth. You winced. “Hmmm. If it is bothering you too much, I’ll take it out.” 

“N-n-n-n-n-n” you whimpered.

Castiel put the tools down and took the medical gag out and Sam walked in.

“Sam, make note, left back molar is causing our patient some discomfort. If patient is in pain, we’ll remove it.”

“Yes, Dr. Novak” you whimpers brought the men’s attention to you.

“It’s for your own good.” Castiel said.

You were put back in the mask and straitjacket and back into solitary confinement for the next 3 days. What you wondered was if you were supposed to spend 144 hours in isolation. Six days would be without any contact. Castiel thought of this too and he and Sam came with an arrangement. That your therapy would be once a week, but you would get fluids. 

Sam walked into Dean’s room with dinner.

“Sam, please. What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“The patient was given her treatment.” Sam said.

“How!?”

“Being put under.”

“When will I be out?”

“Soon.” Sam said before leaving.


	14. How life is going to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again. Two in one day.
> 
> I'm so incredibly sorry for this whole story especially this chapter and the ending. 
> 
> Warning: Teeth pulling.

Three months were up. You were brought to the medical room feeling mindless and helpless like before. Sam placed the medical cap on your head and Castiel placed the electro shock wires on your temples. You stopped fighting Sam with the mask on your second week. You were out under. 

“The shocks to her temples should be upped a bit.” 

“I agree” said Sam stroking your cheek with his gloved hand. 

Castiel adjusted the voltage of your temples and attached the other wires. You never knew how long you were under for. By the second month you weren’t talking as much. Now. Now you couldn’t even remember when you were taken, or that you were taken. How long had it been. Almost a year.

When you woke up, you were still in the medical room. Castiel was standing beside you and Sam was by your head. The medical cap was still on your head was strapped down, you were wearing a diaper. You must have finished your therapy session. Dean was now there holding your hand, looking like he was going to be sick. 

“Welcome back. The electro shocks to your temples were a bit stronger today.” Castiel explained.

“Mmm” you whimpered.

“We’re going to extract your molar now.”

“Unfortunately, a few of your other teeth have rotted.” Sam said.

“They’ll have to be taken out, but not today. That will be tomorrow.” Castiel soothed.

Dean looked at your eyes, it wasn’t quite vacant, you were trying to process what Castiel had just said. Dean squeezed your hand tight as Sam opened your mouth. Castiel used the mirror to pull your mouth out and he put the needle in your mouth and injected you. You let out a quiet whimper.

“Very good, my dear.” Castiel praised. You tried to close your mouth, but Sam held it open.

Once Castiel was sure you were numb he grabbed the dental elevator. It looked like a mini screwdriver and it’s used to expand the socket. He moved the tool and while Sam held your mouth open. Castiel then grabbed the extraction forceps and placed it on your tooth and rocked it back and forth and twist. 

You gripped Dean’s hand, your eyes watered, he stroked your forehead. Finally you were looking at your tooth. 

“Dean” Castiel said.

Dean let go and grabbed a container for your tooth. Castiel started on “closing” the extraction site. Castiel started to irrigate the area by washing it out with the saline solution. Your hands struggled as Castiel applied finger pressure to the area. You went to close your mouth.

“Nooooo. Open!” Sam said. Castiel nodded towards the gauze and Dean picked it up, placing it in your mouth.

“Bite down” he said quietly and you did when Sam’s hands left your mouth.

Castiel changed his gloves and the head strap was removed. Castiel grabbed the gel and rubbed it on your temples. Sam took the medical cap off.

“It’s been three months; we’re going to need to shave her head again” 

“Mmmm” you whimpered.

“Very well.”

You were in the recovery for most of the day. When the boys felt you were good to move, your diaper was changed and the straitjacket was placed on you. You were moved to a wheelchair and brought to another room. Castiel ran his gloved hand through your hair, before picking up the razer and shaving your head again. 

When the mirror was held up to you, you could barely recognize your face anymore. Your hair was gone, your face was swollen, there was dried blood on your face as well. Your eyes had a vacant stare. Sam put the mirror, Castiel changed his gloves and changed the gauze in your mouth. They made you rinse out the left over blood. Dean came and wiped your face.

“MMM. MMMM.” You said turning your head from him. He got a firm grip on you and wiped your face.

“Good girl” he praised sadly. “Now, do you remember what Dr. Novak said?” 

“Mmmmm” you grunted.

“He wants to take more teeth from you. Can you be a good girl and open up, so I can have a look?”

Dean grabbed the mirror and you opened your mouth for him. He looked in and found that they were right. Some teeth had gone bad. He pulled the mirror out and placed the mirror down. 

“Mmmmm” you whined.

“He’s right. Your top two premolars on the left side and the bottom right second premolar and first molar also have to go. The top right first pre molar as well.”

The next morning you were wheeled into the medical room. You were placed in the dentist chair. You were still in the straitjacket, Sam restrained your legs and arms. You moved your head side to side and Sam placed the strap across.

“My dear, we will not be putting you under today. You’ve had enough of that for three months. I will numb your mouth like yesterday.” Castiel put gloves on and prepped the needle. Sam had gloves on and stroked your cheek.

“Open wide please.” 

Sam helped you open your mouth and keep it open like yesterday. Dean came over and held your hand again. Castiel stuck the needle in your mouth and you tried to yelp. The First needle was done, Castiel did one more. 

“I will start with the top.” He said. 

Castiel took the dental elevator and worked on the three top teeth. He put it down and grabbed the extraction forceps. He rocked and twisted the right pre molar and pulled it out, placing it in the jar that Dean was holding. He did the same with the left premolars.

“The top three teeth have been extracted.” 

Castiel did the irrigation and doing the finger pressure. He changed his gloves and grabbed the other needle to numb the bottom half of your mouth.

Five teeth were taken from you. You were in so much pain. Your mouth tasted like iron. You moaned loudly as Sam helped you with your pain medication. Ice packs were strapped to your head. You were in recovery all day and night. Castiel never left your side. You moaned and moaned, crying all night long.

In the morning Sam helped you rinse out your mouth and Castiel examined your mouth. More pain medication was given to you and ice. You were changed from the straitjacket to the pajamas you once had. A medical bib was placed around your neck. You mostly looked down at the ground. 

It had been a week since your teeth were taken out. Sam wheeled you into Castiel’s’ office for your therapy session. You just looked down as Castiel pulled his chair closer to you. 

“Your treatment for hysteria is over.” He soothed. He touched your arm and you jumped a little. “However, we are going to be administering ECT. It’s almost been a year since you entered my facility. You really were doing so well in the beginning. Such a shame, a young thing like you, going through a thing like this. Can you understand me?”

“Hnn” you grunted, head bobbing a bit.

“Good girl”

“Hnnn. Hnnn. Hnn. Hnnn.” Castiel saw you starting to get a little worked up.

“Shhh. Shhh. Shhhh.” Castiel soothed, placing a hand on your cheek and a tighter grip on your arm. “Shhh. Shhh. Shhh.” You started to calm down. "Good girl. Good girl.” Castiel wiped the drool that was coming from your mouth with the dental bib. “There’s a good girl. You’re a god girl” he cooed.

“Hnn” you smiled a bit.

“Yeah, you are such a good girl. Pretty smile” your head bobbed more. “Our session is over. Let’s get you to the entertainment room”

As Castiel pushed your wheel chair to the room he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVEN I'M SAYING WTF


	15. Truth will set you free

You were no longer restrained to the wheelchair, your head just bobbed, and the dental bib on you to catch your drool. Sam and Castiel put on gloves. 

“Y/n, open your mouth” Castiel spoke sweetly. 

“Hn. Hn.” You grunted.

“Sweetie, open up for Dr. Novak” Sam said.

“Hn. Hn.” Sam pinched your nose and opened your mouth. “Aaaahhhh” you gurgled 

“Just going to have a look, make sure you’re healing nicely.” Castiel said. 

Castiel pulled your upper lip and exposed the gum. He took the small mirror and looked in. You started to get a little agitated. Same leaned down and gently shushed you in your ear. Castiel put the mirror down and run a finger over the missing spots. Your hands started to hit the arms of the chair and you moved your head side to side.

Castiel pulled his finger out. Sam’s left hand went to grip your arm tight while the other one went to stroke your head.

“You’re alright, my dear.” Castiel said taking his gloves off. His left hand went to grip your other arm, while his right was placed on your cheek. “There’s a good girl.” 

Your head went back to just bobbing a bit. Castiel placed a hand on your forehead.

“She feels warms.”

Sam helped Castiel get you on the floor. Since Sam stilled had his gloves on her pulled your pants down and undid your diaper, rolling you on your left side. He lifted your right leg. Castiel held your leg and wrists.

“Un. Un. Un.” You grunted. “UUUUUUUNNNNNNN” you yelled when you felt Sam’s glove finger rub against your ass. Your head moved and Sam’s free hand held your head to the ground as he inserted the thermometer. 

“Shhhh.” Sam soothed, hand still on your head.

“HNNNN” you whined.

“Another minute” Sam pulled the thermometer out “100.2”

“Let’s transfer her to the medical room. “

The diaper was put back on you and Castiel carried you to the medical room. 

“Arrrggh” you gargled as you were being restrained. Castiel and Sam slipped on gloves. A medical gag was placed in your mouth.

Castiel inspected your mouth. It looked like everything was fine. Sam gave you some fluids and your diaper was taken off. Castiel filled an enema bag and placed the nozzle in your butt and started the water.

“A enema is known to bring down a fever.” Castiel spoke to you.

The enema did bring your fever down. A week later Castiel brought you to dinner.

“What a good girl” Castiel said feeding you. It was all mashed foods and soup and wiping your mouth with a towel. 

“Hn.” You grunted and head bobbing. 

“How is your diaper, you need a changing?” your head nodded a bit. “I’ll get Sam to do that.”

After dinner Castiel wheeled you to the entertainment room where Sam met you guys.

“Diaper needs to be changed.” Castiel said

“I’ll do that” Sam smiled and rubbed the back of his hand on your cheek.

“She did well, ate almost all of her food.” 

“Good girl” Sam praised.

“Hn” you grunted.

Sam put gloves on and helped you out and onto the floor, pulled your pants off and lifted your legs. He parted them and undid the tabs, pulling the diaper down. Castiel was by your head stroking your head. Sam grabbed wipes and started to wipe your butt.

“Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.” Castiel saw that you started to freak out a bit.

“I’m almost done” Sam promised. Your eyes darted around the room. Castiel placed his hand on either side of your face.

“Shhhh. Shhh. Shhh.” He soothed.

Your eyes focused, you were crying now. Sam changed his gloves, grabbed a fresh diaper and put it on you. He put your pants on, Castiel helped you sit up. 

“Good girl” he said.

Sam disposed of everything while Castiel sat you at a table with a puzzle. Sam came and placed a dental bib around you. 

While all this was happening the boys had Dean go out and grab somethings at the grocery . Before he did that he stopped off at the police station.

“Can I help you?” the officer asked.

“I need to speak with Sheriff Jody Mills. My name is Dean Winchester.”

“What is this regarding?”

“Y/n y/l/n. The girl who claimed she was kidnapped.”

The officer went to the back and got Jody. She came and met Dean.

“Can I help you?”

“The kidnapped victim that came to you months ago, y/n y/l/n.”

“Yeah, the escaped patient.”

“About that.”

Jody brought Dean into a separate room and he told her everything. How he ended up there, how you ended up there. All the things that they did to you. Though mostly Dean was an observer. Jody couldn’t help it, she started crying. 

The next day Dean was downstairs with you, keeping you company. Castiel was upstairs when there was a knock on the door. He opened and it and found Jody Mills.

“Sheriff Mills” he said surprised.

“Dr. Novak, hello.” 

“What brings you here?”

“Well, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would come check on that girl that came to me a few months back.” 

“Oh. That’s very kind. She’s doing much better.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.”

“Thank you for stopping by” Castiel said. 

“No problem. One more thing” Three police officers stepped in beside Jody. “Castiel Novak, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of Y/n Y/l/n.” 

Castiel’s jaw dropped. The officers stepped in and One cuffed Castiel as Sam walked in. One grabbed Sam and got him too. Dean heard all of this and Jody knocked on the basement door and opened it.

Dean was with you in your room. Blanket wrapped around you, he was holding you. Jody walked in and saw you two.

“Oh…my…god” she said.

“Y/n? Y/n, this is Jody. Do you remember Jody?” Dean asked.

“Hn” you said.

“Sweetie, you came to me a few months back” Jody said crouching down. You started to rock back and forth.

“Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.” You grunted panicked. Dean cradled you to him.

“shhhh. Shhhh. Shhhh. You’re safe now. Jody is going to help. Shhh. Shhhhh.” Dean soothed.

When you calmed down a bit, Dean lifted you into his arms and held you tight. He and Jody and stayed with you in the hospital. You were sedated and out for a day.

When you woke up, just like you did back home. You pulled at the restraints and Dean and Jody were right there, by your side.

“No, no, no. Not like before. Not like before. You’re safe. You’re in an actual hospital. You’re safe.” Jody said. “You’re safe.”

The doctor walked in and saw them calming you. You looked a little panicked at him and Dean soothed.

“Sweetheart, he’s a good one. He’s the good guy. This is Dr. Crowley” Dean said and you nodded.

“Y/n, I’ve talked with Dean and Jody. You are physically in good health, but we’re going to keep you here for a little bit okay? And we’re going to get you teeth implants too.” Dr. Crowley said.

“Doesn’t that sound good?” Dean asked you. You turned your head to look at him, kind of half smile. “Yeah, get you all fixed up.”

“HN.” Your grunted and Jody held your hand.

“Thank you.” she said to the doctor.


	16. In the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. Thank you all for coming on this weird journey with me. I hope I didn't disappoint

“Y/n, Y/n. Do you know how that is?” Dr. Crowley asked you.

It had been three months now since you were brought in. You had teeth implants and were slowly starting to talk again. You looked up a bit and smiled a bit.

“De-De-Dean” you got out.

“Good girl” Dr. Crowley praised.

“Yeah, you’re doing so good” Dean said

“Ba-Bathroom.” You said.

“Would you like Dean to help?” Dr. Crowley asked and you nodded.

“Okay. Come on” Dean smiled.

Dean helped you to the bathroom. When you were back in bed, Dr. Crowley pulled Dean outside for a moment.

“Dr. Crowley, honestly how is she?” he asked worried.

“Dean, she’s doing so much better. I want to keep her here for one more month and then she will be released in your custody.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I’m guilty too.” 

“Sheriff Mills will check in on you every single day. You’re doing community service to work everything off. You were held there too.”

Dean walked back in your room and you were looking in the mirror, looking at your teeth.

“Such a pretty smile” Dean said and you giggled a bit.

Dean left a while later and Sheriff Mills came in.

“Hey sweetie” she smiled.

“Hi” you smiled.

“You’re looking really good.”

“I look good” you repeated.

“Yeah, good girl. Dr. Crowley said one more month here and then you can go home with Dean.”

“Yeah” you said.

“Your hair is looking really good, coming in really nicely.” You reached up and touched your hair.

“Coming in nicely” you smiled.

Jody stopped by Dean’s place to help him clean it up a bit. She grabbed bedsheets and started making the bed. Dean walked in and looked down.

“What-what um…is happening with my brother and Dr. Novak?” he asked quietly. 

“Your brother is in prison. Looked away, he’s not getting out. Dr. Novak is in a psychiatric facility for the criminally insane. You haven’t visited your brother yet, have you?”

“No.” 

“Dean, what your brother did, that poor girl. You don’t have to see him.”

“Good.”

A month was up. Dean helped you into the house. You had a handle on the bathroom now and you were much better at speaking. You had nightmares, so Dean stayed with you at night.

“Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.” You whimpered in your sleep.

“shhh. Shhh. Y/n. Y/n, you’re safe now. He can’t hurt you. He can’t hurt you” Dean whispered, getting up and holding you tight. You calmed down, but he still held you.

In the morning he helped you to the kitchen and sat you down for breakfast. You ate you food and he helped you. He was amazed at how far you have come. 

Jody would check in on you every day. Two more months had passed; your hair was much longer now. Dean helped you brush it. You were doing things on your own, but he still helped you bathe. 

Jody was in her office when she got a phone call.

“He what? What?!” 

Jody ran out of her office and to Dean’s house, she pounded on the door. Shouting his name and your name. Anything! Dean opened the door and Jody threw herself on him.

“Jody, what’s going on?” he asked concerned.

“You-your brother. He escaped.” She said.

“WHAT?” he yelled, ushering her inside.

“He hasn’t come here right?”

“No. This is a new place, under a different name. He can’t find us.”

“Who can’t?” they turned and saw you.

“Y/n. My brother. He escaped.” Dean said slowly. You froze. He rushed over and held you close to him. 

“I will have eyes on you at all times” Jody said.

“No-no-no” you said.

“Shhhh. Nothing is going to get you.”

You barely slept that night and Dean couldn’t blame you. You were doing so well, you still were. Eventually you both fell asleep.

You opened your eyes to see Sam and Castiel there with gloves. It had to be a dream. This had to be a dream. You whimpered, turning your head to see Dean out cold. You started to whimper. 

“You’re awake, good girl. I see you got teeth implants” Castiel smiled.

“De—Dean” you whimpered.

“You’ll be long gone when he wakes up.”

“N-n-no-no.” you stuttered. 

It was then that you realized you were strapped to a gurney. Sam placed the anesthesia mask over your face, holding it tight to you.

“Deep breaths. Deep breaths.” He said.

You struggled and struggled, trying not to breathe in the gas. But they won, your eyes closed. 

When Jody arrived to Dean’s house he was in hysterics. You were gone. 

“I TRIED TO FIGHT THEM OFF!” he yelled.

“I know, Dean. I know.”

“THEY TOOK HER. SHE’S GONE. I DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! WE CAN’T FIND HER, WHAT IF WE DON’T FIND HER?”

When you woke up you were strapped to a bed. Diaper on. Your teeth implants still in thankfully. Castiel came over and stroked your cheek. 

“Now, where were we?” he smiled.


End file.
